User talk:Drago99/Archive 3
My Archive for the rest of my talk. edit Reply Done and done.Abce2|''Gene, lick'' the crocodile. 03:22, January 25, 2010 (UTC) edit Reply User:Kaleadoskope is the only admin there.Abce2|''Gene, lick'' the crocodile. 16:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) edit HELP how do you put a picture in your picture box.Its me Shun99,I need some help with that too :( edit Thanks Thanks alot man! Judgement15 edit Please Can you please learn about gallerys before you place another pic? It just creates more work for me. Also, that was a Hylash, not a Zeon Hylash. Cheers, Abce2|''DO NOT ''USE! 18:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :You can go to the Help Wikia, or I can teach you. But I've got a meeting in a few minutes.Abce2|''DO NOT ''USE! 19:02, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I plead the 5th.Abce2|''DO NOT ''USE! 20:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I was just jokin' with ya!Abce2|''DO NOT ''USE! 21:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) edit Reply It was a joke by Toondude. I didn't much like it though.Abce2|''DO NOT ''USE! 01:42, March 9, 2010 (UTC) edit Edits!!! I got so many edits by contributing to this wikia!!! How? By putting periods were they are supposed to be and putting capitol letters were thy are supposed to go!!!Maxus69 (talk) 19:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC)Maxus69 Hi Drago99! I respect as a user! Would you like to join Team Ventus? Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 22:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma You are now a member of Team Ventus! The official seal of Team Ventus!Sure!! Also, can you please list what Bakugan you have on your user page? Bakuhorma haha, yeah. YAY 400 EDITS!!Wacka wacka doodoo yeah (talk) 00:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Bakuhorma Hi, drag. It's Horma, but i am far too lazy too log in now. Do you have a Hawktor and Zeon Hylash? edit The welcome That's done automatically. But I meant creating content.Abce2|''DO NOT ''USE! 02:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes. - User:MayCain]] (talk) 01:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi!... Agent A- The Twilight Brawler (talk) 02:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) edit Very Late Reply Well, I know this is late, but I play it on PS2. I'm still on the Ultimate Battle Tournament or whatever it's called where you have the three battle Royales in a row. - Masquerade Phantom (talk) 19:17, March 22, 2010 (UTC) edit Ans'w'''er You go to someone's contributions then at the top it says 'Manage User Rights,' you click that, then choose '''w'hat you 'w'ant. --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) edit Reply You're 'W'elcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 02:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) edit Thanks!!!!!! Thank You, and same here!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here 22:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) edit Don't worry I'll get them.Abce2|''DO NOT ''USE! 14:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Listen, please If someone vandalizes, and you see it, and the page is not protected, it is your responsibility to revert it and any other vandalism it may have caused. I can't keep